Spycepticon
by Usagi-chan123
Summary: Bea was a regular girl, on her way to visit her regular parents, when her regular world was flipped into a chaotic mess. after being turned into a giant robot, she must deal with being forced into the wrong side of a robotic alien war, being a prisoner, and a spy. on top of this she has to learn how to control her new self, all the while hiding from the people who turned her.
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOO ! I can't believe its ben almost 2 years that I posted any chapter's or stories. :O but I'm back, and I want to say that I will try to make frequent chapter updates, for this story anyways, at least one every week. I got my idea for this story from **WolvesandFae**, which I really recommend reading, its a great story! Also you'll have to ask them if you want to use their ideas for your own fanfic! :3

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ.**

All characters and plots associated with **Transformers **belong to Hasbro, or who ever they really belong to :3

Project M, and all characters in association with it belong to our very own **WolvesandFae, **who thankfully let me use her idea. THANKS A LOT HUN!

All I own are my OC(s), GenIV, and partial storyline. please enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews!

**KEY**

_Italics are her thoughts_

* * *

The first 23 years of my life I had lived completely normal with both my parents in the suburbs of a nice southern Texas community. I graduated 28th in my high school class, and moved out of the house the following summer. I've had a few boyfriends but none that lasted more than a year and a half. I am, well I suppose I was, attending medical school in California with plans to graduate in a few years. I lived with my brown German Shepard named Dotty, in a cozy apartment in L.A. Yes it was a peaceful life and I loved it, but everything changed when I went to visit my parents for spring break. I had planned to drive all the way down to Texas, and spend the week with them, before returning to Cali.

It was a little after 9:35pm when I entered New Mexico, and stopped at a small burger place for dinner. The restaurant was mostly empty except for the employee's and a four people dining in, myself included. My food had just arrived when I got a phone call, but it wasn't until after I brought it out and I stared at the device in my hand that I felt my stomach churn. The ringtone told me I was getting a call, but I saw no phone number or name on the caller id. After deciding the phone was malfunctioning I declined the call, and shoved it into my pocket, before picking up the burger and chowed down. I was half way through with my meal when I got another phone call. This was the same as before, with the ringtone playing but no phone number. I sighed but decided to answer anyways.

"Hello?" I called into the device. On the other line I heard nothing but static. '_Figures, it's just a crank call._' I thought to myself as I pulled the phone from my ear. '_What was I expecting?_'

"Don't hang up!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the other line. I jumped in surprise before slowly putting the phone to my ear once more. "Who's this? And how did you get my number?" I asked.

There static once again, but I could hear some strange noises from the other line, almost like this person was running while trying to talk to me.

"Is this *static*…ea Carso-*static*"

"Hey, I can't hear you, you're breaking up." I said though I was getting some angry looks from the other customers.

"BEA! IS THIS BEA?!" I heard another voice shout in the background, followed by a loud blast.

I jumped in my seat before answering. "Uh, yea that's me." I said hesitantly.

"On the night of April 24, 2007," the first woman said, suddenly very clear. "You must be alert, to all around you. Don't stop no matter what you feel, and don't be fooled. One more thing before I go, love her forever, and sacrifice what must be sacrificed for her to be safe. She is your future." The sudden clear voice vanished and all I was left with was static.

"Hello?" I asked confused at what just happened.

"The number you are trying to contact is not available. Please check…" I lowered the phone and just stared at it, not fully comprehending what just happened. I shook my head and shoved the thing back to my pocket, where it didn't make a sound afterwards. The strangeness of it all fazed me to the point where I didn't even know I was done with my meal, until my waitress showed up asking if I wanted anything else.

As I was paying for my meal, I looked behind the counter and saw a digital clock. It read 10:15pm 4/24/2007.

"Is that clock right?" I asked the cashier. "Yeah, we just bought it yesterday." He said before giving me my change. I thanked him, but my mind was running 200 miles an hour. '_What that woman on the phone said… she was talking about today…_' I thought to myself as I hurried back to my car, and continued the drive. I shook my head anytime thoughts of what the woman had said popped into my head, but turned the radio full blast after a couple of minutes to easy my mind away.

It was nearly 2 in the morning when I pulled into a motel for the night. Normally I would've just kept driving, but for some odd reason I was feeling a bit sick and didn't want to risk having an accident.  
After I checked in, and went to my bedroom, I quickly made my way to the bathroom and hurled up the dinner I had eaten a few hours ago. After vomiting whatever was left in my stomach, I washed my mouth, before I looked at myself in the mirror.  
My black curly hair was falling out of its pony tail, and onto my face. I grimaced at the disgusting hairs that clumped together near my mouth. My normally gray eyes were bloodshot and teary, and sweat beads were forming on my forehead. My tan skin was pale and I was shivering. After a quick decision I stripped from my clothes and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water relax my tense back muscles, I sighed in comfort.  
I was in the shower for a good half hour before shutting the water off and wrapping myself in a towel; afterwards making my way to the bedroom. The only light came from a lamp on the night stand next to the bed.

When I was done drying off and changing I literally jumped onto the soft bed. The pillow smelled clean, and the sheets were warm. Just as I was about to fall into an inviting sleep, there came three loud bangs from the door that scared the sleepy thoughts away. I laid there for a few moments hoping that whoever it was would leave, but no such luck as another round of loud banging came.  
I grumbled to myself as I begrudgingly made my way to see who was bothering me so late at night. I opened the door a crack before grumbling out a 'what do you want?'  
Two men, wearing fancy suits, dark sun glasses, standing shoulder to shoulder, looked down at me. "Are you Bea Kingsman Carson?" The one with dark hair asked.  
"Depends who's asking." I stated.  
"Ma'am, we're going to ask you to come with us." The blond one said as he moved forward.  
"Uh, what for?" I asked suddenly aware of the situation I was in. Both men looked big enough to take me on single handedly, so there was no chance of taking them both, because there'd be no way I'd go anywhere with them. Luckily the door had a chain lock in place but I knew that couldn't hold these men for long.  
"That's none of your business." The dark haired one stated as he tried to grab me. I fell back on my butt, as he crashed into the door; nearly taking the chain lock with him.  
My breathing was becoming erratic, as the both men threw themselves against the door.  
I quickly got to my feet and ran to the telephone next to the lamp, and punched in the numbers 9-1-1. I screamed as the men finally broke into the room.  
"911 what is your emergency?" The man on the other line asked calmly.  
"HELP ME! They're going to take me!" I shouted before I felt two rough hands pull me from the phone, and another hand holding a piece of cloth cover my nose and mouth. When I finally realized what had happened, it was too late, and the world around me was turning dark. The last thought I had was of what the woman on the phone had said earlier.

* * *

I was brought out of my blissful abyss of darkness, by a pain I didn't know was possible to endure.  
This wasn't the first time I was awoken by pain since I was abducted, and I doubted it would be the last. After the pain passed I opened my eyes and found myself under a bright light. There were a few people around me wearing surgical masks and medical uniforms. Strong leather straps across my chest, hips, arms and legs were holding me down, but even if they weren't there I didn't have the strength to move away.  
"Please...stop..." I tried to call out to them, but it was no use as only a soundless breath left my lips.  
'_How much time has passed?_' I didn't know.  
_'Where am I?_' Again I had no answer.  
'_Who are these people and why are they causing me so much pain?_' My mind drew a blank for every question I asked myself.  
Soon the people around me backed away from my view.  
"Throw the switch." A man said from somewhere I knew not. This was different than from the other times when I was awake. there hadn't been any switches, only needle, and pain.  
'_What switch?_' I asked myself, the answer presented itself in the most painful way possible. Imagine being ripped in half, skinned with a rusty knife, and thrown into a pit of fire, at the same time. Now imagine that times 1000, and you'd understand how I felt. I screamed in pain until I felt like my vocal cords were ripped to nothing but slivers of useless meat.  
It went on like this for a while, no darkness was there to relieve me of the pain. Before I knew what was happening I felt like I was having an OBE. Out of Body Experience. I knew I was still awake but I wasn't in my body anymore. Suddenly gravity was no longer working with me, and I was floating around the dim room. The pain had dulled slightly, but was back with a vengeance a moment later after I was felt like I was falling. When I felt like I wasn't falling anymore, the pain hit me full force and I was finally put out of my misery. The dark reaches of unconsciousness took me away from the people, the pain and any fears I'd had.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt no pain. In fact I felt absolutely nothing. I groaned before trying to open my eyes. This time there were no blinding light or strange men and women in surgical masks. I was in a white room devoid of any windows or doors, or people for that matter. I slowly stood up and took in my surroundings, or lack thereof. I couldn't even place where the lights were coming from! I had only taken a single step toward the wall, when I heard a strange metallic sound. Almost like two gears in need of a good oiling were grinding against each other. I looked down towards the noise, and stared wide eyed at what was there. It looked almost like a human knee cap, though instead of skin, and muscles, I saw machinery working together to make a sort of mechanical knee. I tried to get away from it but the dang thing just followed me. I went to scratch my head in confusion but stopped when my hand came into view. It wasn't a flesh hand at all, but a robotic one, just like the knee. It finally hit me this was my hand but I tried to flex my fingers just to be sure. When the robotic like fingers moved, I stared in horror and in awe.  
'_What's going on? What happened to me?! Where am I? How long have I been asleep?_' I thought to myself as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I leaned on the nearest wall and grabbed my head.  
"This isn't happening, this can't be real. I mean it's not even possible to turn a human into a robot, right?" I whispered to myself.  
"Oh, it's possible all right." A voice suddenly spoke up, making me jump in surprise. It sounded male, but because it came so suddenly I didn't make the connection at first.  
"Wh-who's there?" I asked quietly.  
"Are you sure you should be asking about me, and not about yourself?" The voice asked.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. "Ok what the hell did you do to me?"  
"You'd do best to hold your temper, and that's no way to ask for answers. Ask more politely or you can stay in the darkness." I glared at every wall before sighing, though it felt almost hollow.  
"Please tell me what you did to me." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Was that so hard?" They laughed.  
I glared harder, really considering squishing this guy with my foot.  
"You are the first successful experiment of a project called Generation IV." They said happily.  
I raised an eyebrow and stayed silent.  
"You're not even going to ask what Generation IV is?" They asked incredulously at my silence.  
"I figured you'd end up telling me." I murmured.  
I heard a sigh before they spoke again. "You're no fun. Our other test subject is quite the feisty one, unlike you. Project Generation IV, Gen4 for short, is a sub group to a program called Project M." He informed me with some degree of pride in his voice.  
"What's the M stand for? Moronic? Madness? Monster?!" I nearly shouted the last part.  
The man clicked his teeth in annoyance, but continued. "If you must know, the 'M' stands for machine, you imbecile."  
"Doctor, we must go and perform maintenance, and run a few tests on Gen4." A new voice cut in, though this voice sounded feminine, and further away.  
"Ah, yes, I'll prepare the...girl." He said the last part with almost an air of disgust.  
"Like hell if I'll let you run tests on me!" I shouted, as memories of the last time these people experimented on me. The pain reinforcing my reluctance.  
"Now, now, what have I said about that temper." The man warned. "Besides if you behave yourself while we run some mandatory tests, I'll let you in on a little secret." He said as a human size door on the wall opposite to me opened and three people, all wearing white lab coats and holding their own clipboard, walked in. The door shutting close behind them.  
I scoffed as I backed away to the furthest corner. "What secret would you have that I could ever want?" I asked as the three people approached me slowly. There were two men and a woman. The tallest was a thin looking black man, the other man was white and the woman seemed almost Hispanic.  
"I don't know, how about the fact that I can tell you how to become human again?" He said and I froze in my spot.  
"You're lying." I said softly not wanting to believe it. Was it possible for me to actually become a human again? But why would he tell me this if they just made me into this. I shook my head at his statement.  
"What reason would I have to lie?"  
"To calm me down enough to drug me into submission." I stated without missing a beat.  
The three people were still trying to walk up to her.

"True… what about this, those scientist down there will tell you exactly how to turn into your human form, and answer any questions you may have as truthful as possible, if you calm yourself enough to let us run the tests." He said.

I growled slightly and looked down at the three humans. The woman nodded her head and smiled reassuringly at me.

"You'd better not be lying!" I exclaimed as I took an extremely hesitant step away from the corner.

"We will answer any questions you may have as best we can, now please lay down on your back." The black man said before gesturing to the middle of the room.

_**4 hours later**_

How long does it take to run 'a few tests' on a person-er robot? Seriously, I lost track after the first hour. Luckily these specific tests weren't painful, at least not all the way through; they poked and prodded me in a few places that made me yelp, but they didn't poke at that certain place again. When these people finally finished I sat up and stretched my back, smiling when I heard a few satisfying pops. The white man looked up at me in surprise before writing something down on his clipboard. Suddenly a strange feeling of numbness overcame me. I tried to shake it off, but when it wouldn't go away, I figured it was just part of the tests they were performing.

"So we're done now right?" I asked the scientists.

"Yes, all mandatory tests are finished." The woman said without looking at me as she wrote a few things down.

"Great, I held up my part of the bargain, now it's your turn. How do I turn back into a human?" I asked. The three people in lab coats looked at each other, but shook their heads.

"You'll have to ask the head of project GenIV. We have no authority to tell you." The woman said. I glared at them all before the tallest man stepped up.

"But we can and will answer any other questions you have." He said.

"Then where am I?" I asked.

"That is also restricted information." she said.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked.

"For as long as we need to." They said in unison.

I growled at them in anger. "What the hell?! can I ask and get a straight answer?!" I snapped, though they all stayed quiet. "Ok, how long have I been here?" I questioned.

"As of today, it's been two weeks." The white man answered.

I stared at them with wide eyes. Two weeks? No freaking way! I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not able to say what was running through my head. "What about school, and my parents? They…they thought I was coming to visit them." I said dejected.

"According to news reports, and your parents, you have gone missing. most hope you've been kidnapped, others believe you dead." The black man said.

If I weren't already sitting down, I probably would've fallen back already. "Why did you choose me?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because we thought you were capable of transformation." The white man said.

"Also because we secretly ran a few tests in your university." The woman further explained.

"Your scores clearly showed you were more than capable for our…projects." The black man stated, though a little hesitantly.

I stared at them in disbelief as I let their words sink in. "This could've happened to anyone…" I trailed off with a sigh. "Were…how many others are there like me?" I asked. They looked at one another for a moment before the woman looked up at me.

She gulped, and wrung her hands before answering. "There have been no other successful cases in terms of GenIV."

"By 'no successful cases' you mean they died?" I asked and she nodded her head. "How many other cases have there been?" I asked fearful of her answer.

She looked between the two men before she looked up at me. "There have been around 30 cases…" she said softly.

I stared at her with my mouth agape, and horror in my eyes. "You've killed 30 other people because of your stupid projects? And here I thought I was the monster." I stated.

"You say that, but in reality we are the hero's!" the man from before suddenly said, making me glare to where ever he might've been.

"What type of hero kills the innocent?" I asked angrily.

"The type that wants to save the rest of the world! What's a few lives in comparison to the lives of every human on this planet? Besides those people didn't die in vain. The failures of their experimentations, brought forth the success that is you." He said.

I clenched my fists in angry ready to rip the man apart limb from limb.

"You make such scary faces, they suit you well." He said before laughing.

"If you don't have any further questions, we'll be leaving." The black man stated as they all moved towards the door.

"Wait…is there any possible way for you all to bring in a mirror so that I could see myself as a whole?" I asked them.

The woman looked up at me in shock before nodding her head and brought out a cellphone. After she put it away she looked back at me.

"Something should be brought in later." She stated before walking out with the others.

"Who are you?" I asked to the man who I still couldn't see.

"Me? I am the head of this department." He stated with pride.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Why do you care?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're the ass-hole who had better tell me how to turn back into a human." I growled.

He chuckled slightly. "Why should I tell you, if you can't even ask nicely?"

"Because I was kidnapped, tortured, turned into a robotic freak, I've probably lost my scholarships for school, and because of you monsters my parents are worried sick about me!" I shouted.

There was no response for a while, and for a second I thought he wouldn't answer me. "You have a few points, but I don't think I'll tell you. Have a good night, get some rest. Oh and, were going to give you a couple weeks to become adjusted with yourself once again, before we continue with our experimentations, just like before." He stated, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. There was a low beeping sound, and the silence once again.

I glared at the ceiling before letting out a scream of frustration, anger, sadness, and any other feeling I've had since landing in this situation.

'_I have to get out of here._' I thought to myself, as the lights in my room suddenly dimmed

End of chapter 1

* * *

Ok, well here's chapter one! I've got chapter 2 ready to go, but I'll post it either Friday or Saturday :) I hope you all enjoy the story and join me for the rest of the ride. now about reviews, I take all of your criticism as a way to improve my writing so please help me along! if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. see you all in a few days!

much love

~Usagi-Chan123


	2. Chapter 2

As promised here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy Bea's adventure, and if there is something you don't like, or understand don't hesitate to ask. im always open to new ideas too!

first and for most I would like to thank Jimmy144, FlorLove152, WolvesandFae, and SkyrimPlayer for being my first reviwers on this story! Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it!

I got my idea for this story from **WolvesandFae's **story **So not fair**, which I really recommend reading, its a great story! Also you'll have to ask them if you want to use their ideas for your own fanfic! :3

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ.**

All characters and plots associated with **Transformers **belong to Hasbro, or who ever they really belong to :3

Project M, and all characters in association with it belong to our very own **WolvesandFae, **who thankfully let me use her idea. THANKS A LOT HUN!

All I own are my OC(s), GenIV, and partial storyline. please enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been three days since I initially woke up, and found myself in my robotic form. Three days since I've had any contact with anyone. No one came to my cell, no one spoke to me on the speakers, nothing! The only way I knew it had been three days was because the lights brightened and dimmed at the beginning and end of every day respectively.

Happily enough though the scientists kept their word and the second day, I awoke to a large shiny metal robot looking at me. I almost shouted in surprise, but when I realized it was just my reflection I quickly stood up and looked at myself. My thoughts of me now being some big bulky stereotypical looking robot, were quickly diminished. My body or well whatever this form was called was all silver, slender, and curvy. One large round dome covered my chest area before shrinking down and covering half my torso. The other half was full of exposed wires. All of my legs, with the exception of my knees, were covered with the same shining metal as the rest of me. My feet looked a little strange though, because the fact that I had no toes, and because they curved into a half moon shape, with the flat part on the floor. I lifted my foot and peered at the bottom, where I found a large rectangular hole. I looked at it in confusion, but shook my head and looked back at the mirror. My arms were a mixture of covered in metal and random wires, but they merged together so that they actually looked like an arm. But it was my head that intrigued me the most. My face looked human enough, except for you know the fact that it was made of metal and I was missing all my hair. I had a small nose and thing lips just like when I was human. My eye were now circular beaming blue lights; if anything I could say they were now my favorite feature. My entire face and head was surrounded by a helmet like structure. All in all I my figure resembled something like I used to look, with the exception of my waist which was in my opinion way too small.

By the third morning I knew something was wrong as I should've been feeling pangs of hunger by now, but like before I felt nothing. I came up with the conclusion that when the scientists ran the tests on my, they put something in my…system that clouded my senses. It wasn't bothersome, but it made me feel paranoid for some reason. Now as I was saying, it was the end of the third day after the lights had been dimmed when everything changed for the better.

I was laying in the corner of the room curled up in a fetal position, when I heard someone walk in. Looking up, I saw the white man from before jogging over to me. I was about to ask him something but when he held a finger to his mouth I raised an eyebrow, or whatever was there. When he was nearer to me I sat up in curiosity. He was walking towards me but was looking over his shoulder towards the wall opposite to my location.

"Listen, can I assume you don't want to be trapped here?" he whispered. I opened my mouth but he quickly put her finger to her mouth again, so I simply nodded my head. "Good, now I have to inject this into your system. It will basically wake you up again." He said before pulling out a syringe. I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head in confusion. "Before you woke up from your transformation we gave you a chemical that shut down all the programs you have within you. Every night since then, someone has been giving you a small dosage, to keep it that way." He said with a little guilt in his voice.

"Like the pain program." I asked as quietly as I could. He gave me a warning glance, but nodded his head and gestured for my arm. "Why should I trust you? You who made me into this." I whispered almost angrily.

"I'm not saying I'm not regretful of some of the things we did, but now this project is pushing the boundaries, and I want no part of it!" he stated before gesturing for my arm again. Hesitantly I brought myself closer to the man. "Let me warn you now all the pain, and other feelings you haven't felt before will come crashing into you but you must stay quiet through it all. It should pass relatively quick, and when it does your vision should look different, almost like a computer screen, though more high tech. There will be tabs somewhere in your line of sight, to select one all you have to do is focus on it. The tabs will have different name but you must choose the one that says H-702-579-500. Afterwards you have to leave here and go through that door, the pin is 1419-540-713. You will only have a few minutes to find your way out before the alarms go off. Whatever you do don't stop, you have to keep moving. Once you leave the building run in any direction that you must. There are a few cities a couple dozen kilometers to the west and east. The ones up north and to the south are far closer, so they'll go looking there first, just a warning." He said quickly before pushing the needle into an almost translucent tube in my arm. There was a green liquid that suddenly rushed up to the rest of my body.

"I wish you the best, and don't forget don't stop moving forward." He said.

A sudden cold sensation washed over my chest followed by a burning pain. I shut my eyes and held in the scream, for as long as I could. The fire was slowly and agonizingly spreading throughout my body. It felt like an eternity when it reached the tips of my fingers and toes it vanished, leaving me gasping for air. My eyes were still closed but a dull red light was flashing. When I opened them though I was bombarded with red flashing words.

"Fuel Tanks Nearly Depleted"

"Program V-9506715009 Slot Empty"

"Virus deleted"

"Running on reserved Fuel Tanks"

"Running Maintenance Check"

Etc. etc.

I stared at all the words in confusion, but when I felt a hand on my leg, all flashing stopped, and all words vanished. The scientist looked up at me with a determined look. "There's no more time left, I have to leave, but don't forget what I told you." He said before turning and running towards the door.

"What's your name?" I asked, suddenly.

He stopped at the door and looked at me with an apologetic smile. "That is restricted information, so I can't tell you my name is Archer." He stated before running out of the open door.

I stared at the spot where he was only moments ago, before shaking my head clearing away any of the daze from before. "Now you decide to have a change of heart?" I said to no one in particular.

When I focused back to my eyes all the flashing words came back. After taking a deep breath I focused on each of the little panels. What I hadn't noticed before was the dull blue word 'Clear' above all the flashing words. I focused on it and suddenly all the flashing was gone once again, though this time they didn't return. 'Cool…' I thought to myself, before refocusing on all the little tabs that had been covered before. They were all lined up long the top of my sight, and were the same dull blue color, but the words were all white. I searched for the tab Archer had told me about, but I started to panic, when I couldn't find it. I was searching through all the tabs for the second time when all of a sudden I heard the door open and close. I brought myself back to see who had walked in, and found a man I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked making him jump.

"Oh, I-I thought you had gone to sleep." He said almost like he was afraid.

"No, I can't sleep." I lied.

check your vitals." He stammered. Suddenly a box appeared next to the man. It was something like his profile, with his name, age, gender, and a short bio was posted there. Under this all though was a heart monitor, which read that his heart was racing. 'Lie detected.' A voice pinged in my head. I glared at the man, who took a few steps back. "I'm fine, I don't any check-ups." I said coldly, before he nodded his head and left the room. I huffed in annoyance as the profile box wouldn't disappear, so I ignored it and went back to my search.

After the fourth time looking through it all I groaned in frustration. It wasn't there. I leaned back on the wall and closed my eyes. 'I need to find that stupid program!' I thought angrily to myself. A little ping in my head sounded before a green box popped up.

'Search…?' it said.

'Um what's this?' I thought to myself.

"Searching "UM WHAT'S THIS?' please wait…"

'The hell is-' "No results found for 'UM WHAT'S THIS?' would you like to search anything else?" I grinned to myself, before repeating the code Archer had given me.

"One Result found for 'Program H-7025795' it said before a tab popped up with said code. I took a deep breath before focusing all I had onto that one spot. After a couple of moment of nothing happening I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I was still the same.

"Come on, work already!" I snarled in frustration.

'Activate Program 'H-7025795'?"

"Yes." I growled quietly.

'Activating now, please wait.' The voice said.

I sighed and shook my head, taking note of the command for future reference. A moment later and a ping went off in my head, but before anything else could happen I felt a stinging sensation in my head, like a dozen needles buried themselves there. The feeling spread throughout the rest of my body, though it didn't stop. A new, strange sound filled my ears as the needles pushed themselves deeper into my skin. I held in the scream that was desperately trying to escape. Suddenly I felt a tugging sensation from my chest that made me feel like it was pulling my limbs towards my center. I gasped, and when I felt myself shrinking down, I closed my eyes as hard as I could.

When all the stinging, and tugging feelings drifted away I was left with an almost dreamy feeling. Like I was floating instead of laying on the cold cement floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. The room looked a lot bigger now, including the ginormous mirror. From where I was I could clearly see a human woman sitting on the floor looking back at me. Her hair was black and reached all the way to the floor, and she was naked. I looked down at myself and indeed I was no longer wearing clothes. I covered my arms over my chest before standing up. My knees were a little wobbly, but nonetheless I made my way to the door. That's when I realized the my hair actually only reached a little past my hip, much longer than before though.

There was a small keypad next to the door were I started to push the numbers in. Just as I was about to put the last number I heard footsteps from outside the door. They sounded to clear, I could've sworn they were approaching my cell. 'Are they coming for me? Do they know I changed?!' I asked myself in a panic as I took a step away from the door. 'There's nowhere for me to hide!'

The footsteps where nearly at my door when I backed up into the mirror. There was a small wobble, before it stood still once more. I ran to the end and saw there was a small enough space that I could crawl into, between the wall and the mirror. I stayed there for what felt like an eternity, until finally I heard the footsteps fade away.

'Guess they weren't coming for me.' I thought to myself a little relieved as I got out of my hiding space, and ran back to the door where I pushed in the last number. The moment the door opened I felt all the stress leave my body, only to be replaced with ten times the fear when I saw the man from before standing with his back to me. I grimaced when he started to turn around. Without thinking I grabbed the nearest object, and bashed him over the head with it. Turns out it was a fire extinguisher. I watched as the man fell to the floor with a dull thud. I was still clutching the large cylinder, when the doors started to close on me. I jumped forward and out of their way. After they closed, I looked down at the man and checked for his pulse. It was there but I was faint. 'He'll live…' I thought to myself as I put the fire extinguisher down, and started taking his lab coat off. 'If I'm going to get out of here I would rather not run around buck naked.'

When I saw it only reached my mid thigh I groaned. 'Everyone else here has long ass coats, why do I end up with the only short one?!' I thought angrily to myself as I took his pants too.

After buttoning them up I sat the guy against the wall, and made my way down the corridor. The bright lights from above illuminated my way. All the walls were gray, and the floors made of matching cement, so it was a bit hard to know where I was going. There were very few people around, but if I happened to come across one I would turn down the nearest corridor. It had probably been not even 5 minutes since my escape when a loud alarm went off, and bright red lights started flashing.

I looked around in horror, almost expecting someone to tackle me down. I didn't want to wait for it to happen, so I took off running.

'Hey you got anything to help me escape from this place?' I thought to myself. The small search engine popped again.

"Escape route?" I said as I turned another corner.

'Program 'Escape Route' not found try another entry.' It pinged. I groaned in frustration, and was about to turn another corner, but backed up just as quickly to avoid the oncoming men running past me. They were all wearing military uniform, and holding large guns. Luckily none of them gave me a second glance. Once they passed I turned the corner and ran in the opposite direction from where ever they were going.

"Do you have anything that could help me out?!" I nearly shouted to myself.

"File 'Project M Lab blue prints' found." The voice pinged. I grinned at myself as I continued to run. "Open, and find nearest exit." I said. The vision in one of my eyes suddenly turned blue, but the layout was the same as the other eye. I gasped when an arrow appeared in the blue print eye, telling me to turn left at the nearest corridor. I followed the arrows for a few twists and turns, but stopped when it pointed to a closed door.

"Stair well E." I read out loud as I tried to open the door, but huffed when the doorknob wouldn't turn. "Locked…" I said to myself as I looked around. I was about to turn and run the other way, when I got a sudden message.

'Incoming 3 individuals on you left. Distance 6 meters.' it rang out.

I looked over and saw a corridor not too far from me. I was about to run the other way when a small box next to the door caught my attention. It looked like the one in my cell, but this one had no numbers, only a thin slot, almost like a credit card machine. I quickly patted the pockets on the lab coat, but found nothing.

"Three individuals incoming. Distance 3 meters." The voice pinged again.

"I get it! I get it! Shut up!" I hissed as I shoved my hands into the pockets. When my hand wrapped around a hard plastic rectangle, I smiled, before yanking it out and running it through the scanner. The light was still red. "Damn it!" I snarled before flipping it over.

"Three incoming individuals. Distance 1 meter."

"Shut up, I know!" I nearly shouted as I shoved the card through again. This time the light turned green, and I heard a click from the door. I nearly broke the door down, and slammed it shut behind me. No sooner had I pressed my back the door that I heard footsteps rushing by. I sighed in relief but was back at it again. The arrows told me to go down three flights of stairs, before leaving the stair well, and running though more corridors. My lungs were starting to burn, and my legs were ready to collapse, when the arrows suddenly stopped. I looked around and saw I was standing in front of a door that had the word 'LOBBY' in big black letters. I sighed to myself as I ran the card in the scanner once more. I hadn't even taken a step in, when I heard shouts from the other side. I peeked my head in and nearly slammed the door shut again. On the other side I found was full of military men and women, some shouting orders others on standby.

"Any other exits that don't include dozens of solders?" I said to the mechanisms of my mind.

In the blue print eye, another arrow appeared pointing me down the corridor once again. I groaned but pushed off the wall and followed.

Again I ended up going down some more flights of stairs until I could literally feel the temperature dropping. I had reached a point where there were very few exits in between flights of stairs, and then there were no more. 'Where are you taking me?" I asked, but got no response. After a few minutes I the stairs stopped at a cross road of three hallways, all of them were illuminated by light bulbs every few feet. The arrow pointed me down the one to my left. There were a few doors on either sides of the hall. Finally the arrows stopped, and pointed at the door in front of me. This one had no card scanner so when I opened the door, without any problems I wasn't all that shocked. The room before me was pitch black, and I had no way of seeing anything.

"Uh, turn on…night vision?" I said quietly. Suddenly it was like I was in the room in the middle of a sunny day, and not 100 feet undergrown. This room looked like a supply closet of sorts, but along with mops, and brooms, there were boxes piled high around the room.

The arrow pointed me towards the center of the room. I followed but stared in confusion as the arrow suddenly turned and pointed straight down. There was nothing but cement floor.

"I don't get it, this isn't a way out, in fact this is the total opposite of a way out! Now I got myself trapped!" I exclaimed, ready to pull the hairs out of my head.

I ran out of the room, and started up the stairs, but stopped when I heard the sounds out boots stomping down towards me. I couldn't tell if it was because they were so close, or because my hearing had gotten a lot better, but they sounded far too close for comfort. I stood there for a moment, before sighing and running back down and to the room I was in. Once there I closed the door behind me, shut my eyes before sinking the floor.

"Damn it. I was so close!" I muttered to myself.

The arrow was still pointing straight down, but I just rolled my eyes at it.

"That's not a way out! It's just the damn floor! See," I said as I banged my hand on the floor. "Just a stupid…piece…of…hollow?" I said as I banged a little harder. It was true the part that I was hitting sounded hollow on the other side. 'There must be a type of opening down there!' I thought to myself. I scrambled up on my hands and knees and kept hitting the floor until it no longer sounded hollow. I followed this until a large stack of boxes was covering a whole side. When I pushed them over I saw a small handle like hole in the floor. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it with all the strength I had. It opened slowly with a loud creak, as if it were need of a good repair. I kept pulling until it wouldn't open anymore, no matter how much I pushed or pulled. It was open enough so that I could just barely squeeze in. I was patting the ground underneath the tap door, when I felt something cold and hard. I pulled my arm back, and took a look.

"Are you kidding me? This was your great escape route?" I said to myself. I got a closer look and sighed and at manhole cover. "I guess if you're on the run, might as well hit the sewer's first…" I said to myself as I got adjusted and grabbed the cover tightly. When I pulled with all the power I had, I nearly almost flew backwards. Shocked at how easy it was to move it away, I sat back up and looked at the metal circle in my hand. It looked so rusted, but it came off so easily. 'It's also not as heavy as I thought it should be…' I shook the thoughts away when I heard the footsteps once again. I ran back to opening in the floor, and wedged myself in feet first into the darkness below. Luckily my feet had found metal bars on the side of the hole. "Gotta be the ladder." I said as I lowered myself down, deeper. I had half my body down, when it hit me. "How am I going to close the door and put the manhole cover on again?"

The footsteps were coming closer. "Crap, crap, crap…." I muttered to myself as I looked around. After a moment of hesitation, I quickly climb back out of the hole and was about to leave the large rusty circle behind a stack of boxes, when the door suddenly flew open. A man in a military uniform, holding a large gun in his hands stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment as his eyes wandered a little below my face. I looked down, and felt the blood rush to my face. In my hurry of climbing in and out of the hole, I didn't notice that the lab coat was now wide open. I growled at the man, but before he could say anything, I threw the manhole cover at his stomach. He flew out of the room, and hit the opposite wall with a loud bang. After slamming the door shut, and putting anything heavy that I could find to barricade it, I nearly jumped down the hole. I was clinging on to the trap door when I heard people shouting in the hall way. If opening this son of a bitch was hard, closing it was fifteen times harder. Now the people were banging on the door to the room, and I was panicking. I had just thought about leaving it like this, when a loud crack made me yelp in surprise. I ducked down fast enough to avoid the door whacking me in the head.

Looking back up I saw that the door had come closed. I sighed with relief after trying to push it open a little. It was budged now, completely and utterly stuck. Without a second thought I raced down the ladder of iron rings. Unfortunately I wasn't paying as much attention as I should've been and didn't notice until I was falling that the rings didn't go all the way to the floor. I closed my eyes, and groaned in pain when I landed on my butt. The fall wasn't really that long, but it was the surprise that got me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that my vision had come back to normal, no more blue print vision.

After standing up, I looked around and noticed the circular hall leading to darkness on either side. I started running in any direction when I heard people shouting above me.

"Can't stop now, I need to get as far as possible!" I said as I ran, not caring which turns I took.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2, done and over with! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't let me know what I can improve on! I'm going on vacation and wont access to internet until like Thursday or Friday. I will try my very hardest to finish chapter 3, but please don't be upset if I'm a day or two late with the next chapter. until then

~Usagi-chan132


	3. Chapter 3

After Hours and hours of nonstop running and walking through the sewers I felt like I had gone far away enough to take the risk and go up one of the openings to take a peek of where I was.  
After a few pushes I was able to move the man hole cover up and over to the side. I squinted my eyes at the sudden light that blinded me. Hesitantly, after I got more adjusted to the light, I looked over the edge and at the surroundings. When I saw no men with giant guns pointed at me I climbed further out to get a better view.  
There was nothing but flat dead land. No trees, no buildings, nothing except the sun beating down on all.  
After pulling myself so that I was sitting on the edge of the hole I sighed happy that I was no longer at the horrible lab, and in frustration at my current situation.  
"Damn, well now what?" I asked myself.  
'I should go back home. Or at least get in contact with my mom and dad.' I thought to myself as I adjusted the lab coat so that I was covered. 'First thing first, I need to find civilization, and figure where the hell I am. But should I keep going down here where those people will know I went, or I could risk the run to the nearest home or city...' I thought to myself, before shaking my head. "At least down here I can lead them off course, and I have shade." I said to myself as I climbed down the hole again. After putting the manhole cover on again, and climbed back down I began walking in the opposite direction of the lab.  
What I hadn't noticed before was the fact that the sewers under the labs and way out was dry. This was brought to my attention when I nearly walked over the 4 foot drop off. Looking over the edge I grimaced at murk and at the stench. Shrugging my shoulders I hopped down and resisted the urge to gag when my bare feet splashed in the ankle deep sewage.  
A couple of hours of splashing through murky gunk and when I felt like my legs were about to collapse on themselves, I decided to stop to get some sleep. I found a small opening in the wall and a few feet above the water that I decided to rest. It was small enough that I could curl up in a ball, and rest my head on my lap.  
Sleep was hard to come by despite the long trek, though when it did come it came in half hour or full hour intervals. There'd always be something that would wake me. A rat running around, pipes that would leak from an unknown source, far off footsteps echoing off the sewer walls...wait what?! I shot up from my spot, nearly hitting my head, and strained my ears.  
I wasn't dreaming, the foot falls where coming from the sewers. I looked over the edge of my spot in horror.  
They'd caught up already!  
I stood from my spot and took off like a rocket in the opposite direction of the footsteps. I ran until I reached a dead end, well the tunnel went on, but several three inch thick bars prevented me from going on. Even if I went back the way I came, there weren't any turns for a good while. I looked around and found a ladder that lead to the streets above.  
'Risk going up top, or risk being caught down here?' I thought to myself. Without another thought I climbed up the ladder. The manhole cover here was not as hard to move as the ones in past, so I pushed it aside and looked over the edge. There was no one in the immediate area, so pulled myself out, and covered the hole. There was still a flat land all around, but in the distance I could see some tall buildings. Hoping those were cities I began running, ignoring the blistering hot asphalt on my bare feet and the sun beating down on.  
The closer I got to the city, the more and more my legs protested. My lungs were on fire, and the heat was really not helping.  
'Warning reserved fuel tanks 98% depleted.' The words popped into my sight.  
"I'm so close...Just a mile more...I can do this." I encouraged myself, though my legs nearly quit several times.  
I had just entered the city and I felt like I couldn't move anymore. The pain in my legs and lungs nearly over shadowed the feeling of complete and utter horror that was happening in the pit of my stomach. It felt like it was about to collapse on itself.  
'Am I really that hungry?' I thought to myself before leaning on a nearby wall. Breathing was hard, and the tight pinching feeling in my chest wasn't helping. I was doubled over with one hand gripping my chest and on the other on the wall.  
I stayed that way for about fifteen minutes panting for breath before a couple stopped by me.  
"Hey are you alright?" The girl asked me. I looked up at them before nearly dropping down to the floor. "Whoa!" They yelped before the guy caught me.  
At this point I was only half way conscious. I could hear the couple talking urgently to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing I know I'm in the back seat of a car with my head on the girls lap. She was pushing my hair back and talking soothingly to me.  
I wanted to talk to them but when I tried she shushed me and said to relax. Everything was then swallowed by darkness.  
The next time I opened my eyes I was in white room, and I nearly shouted in horror. 'I'm back in the lab!' I thought to myself as I wiped my tears that threatened to spill over my eyes. When I looked around I noticed that this room was more human sized, and also had a large window next to my bed. The sun was still high in the sky, so not much time had passed I assumed.  
My arms had dozens of bruises around my wrists all the way to my shoulders, but besides that I looked alright. On the wall in front of the bed there was a regular sized door with a clip board hanging off it. Normally I wouldn't have been able to read it at such a distance, but when I focused on it everything suddenly zoomed in, and was able to read it as if I had been holding the papers in my hands.  
"St. Bernard hospital?" I said quietly before ripping the sheets off of me, and standing. All I was wearing a patient's gown, so the sudden windy sensation I felt on my lower regions made chills run up my spine.  
'Warning fuel levels low. Reserve fuel tanks ready.' The words popped into my sight. "What happened to 98% depleted?" I asked myself before shaking my head and walking to the door.  
Just before I was able to turn the door handle I heard a series of footsteps walking in my direction in a hurry. I focused further and heard two people talking to each other, though there were far more foot falls than there were voices.  
"It's the strangest thing I've ever seen! She's alive but there is no heart beat!"  
"That cannot be possible, Dr. Adams! You must've read the machine wrong or something."  
"Once we get to her you can check all you want."  
"Doctor, which patient might you be talking about?" this was a new female voice.  
"Patient in room 2034."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the clipboard again. Can you guess who they were talking about? That's right, ME! I looked around my room, and sighed in exasperation at the lack of hiding places.  
When the footsteps grew louder, I nearly panicked.  
'Where do I go? Where do I go?' I shouted at myself, before rushing to the window. I was around on the 5 floor, so jumping was out of the question.  
'Screw it, I'll just make a run for it.' I said as I walked back to the door way. I was about to grab the door handle, when the door suddenly opened and in came a female nurse.  
'Opportunity recognized, engage stealth mode.'  
She looked at me in surprise and suddenly I wasn't in control of myself anymore. Again it was like I was having an OBE, but this time I could see myself as the actions unfurled.  
I pulled the nurse in shutting the door behind her. She was about to scream but I clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at her.  
"You make a single peep and I'll break you tiny neck." I said though it didn't sound like me.  
She whimpered as I looked around the room not letting her go. I could hear the footsteps getting louder.  
"Take off your scrubs." I told her.  
She did as I said, and was left in an undershirt, and short shorts. I then pushed the woman to the ground, and warned her again not to move or make a sound, before yanking an I.V. cord from the machine and tying her hands behind her back with it. I stared in horror as I yanked two more cords to tie her feet together, and then gagged her with a pillow cover.  
"Listen here. If you make a sound or bring any attention to yourself you will regret it." I said before picking her up and dropping her on the bed.  
Suddenly I was back in my own body and was looking at the terrified woman on the hospital bed.  
"Sorry, sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, I just need to get out of here!" I told her before grabbing the scrubs she had left on the floor and changing them for my gown.  
When I walked out of the room I tried my hardest to act as normal as possible.  
'I can get out of here with no problem, just make it seem as if I really belong here. No biggie. Just act natural. I mean I was planning in working in a hospital one day, so just act like I graduated and I'm now a doctor.' I thought to myself as I walked without making eye contact with anyone.  
I had just made it to an elevator when the loud speaker came on.  
"All hospital employees, code purple. I repeat code purple on floor 5."  
'And that's my cue to leave the facility as fast as possible.' I thought to myself as I abandoned the elevator and walked to the stair well next to it.  
After nearly jumping down the stairs three at a time, and tripping down a couple flights, I made it to the first floor. When I opened the door to the stairwell there were doctors, and nurses, and security guards running around. Now was when I ran.  
'With everyone running around like this, I can make my escape without any problems.' I thought to myself with a little grin. I had just pushed the door open when a loud shout.  
"Hey you there, stop!"  
Looking back I saw a young security guard pointing at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him before running out of the hospital.  
"There she goes! Code purple!" I heard him shout. Without another look I took off down the streets. I'm sure people followed me, but I ended up just taking random turns, hopping they didn't lead down a dead end ally.  
After running around for what felt like eternities, I ended up near the parking complex next to a mall. Winded and a bit dizzy I leaned on my knees and though of my next move.  
'I'd better get rid of these clothes, and find a way out of here.' I thought to myself as a police cruiser slowed by me.  
"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" Asked the police man.  
I looked at him for a moment but decided not to risk it. "No, I'm fine. Just a little late for my shift is all." I waved them off but they didn't drive off so I started walking away.  
"Hey the hospital is that way." He stated and pointed behind me with a questioning look.  
"Oh...um yeah...I am going to my second job at the shoe store." I stated with a smile. "My uniform is in the lockers."  
They gave me a suspicious look before slowly driving off.  
"Picking police scanners." The voice popped in my head. 'Message from St. Bernard hospital. All police officers are to be on the lookout for woman who threatened hospital worker, before running off. Woman is suspected to be around early twenties with black hair and wearing hospital scrubs."  
Before the cruiser had even stopped I was running in the other direction. Though I hadn't even turned the corner when I heard police sirens in the distance.  
I was about to run across the street, but two incoming police cars made me turn tails and run back.  
Before I knew it I was trapped with police on either side coming for me. Across the streets were buildings that were all connected which meant no alley ways. There wasn't a possible way to make it to the shopping center and lose them there, so my only choice was to duck into the parking lot area. It had about five stories of parked cars and then the roof which was too far to jump to any other building. I probably wouldn't lose them, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.  
I had just made it to the third story when I heard the police pull in sirens blaring. Luckily for me I could just use any way to climb up a flight, unlike the police officers who had their cars with them.  
Quickly deciding my best choice of action, I hid behind the nearest car.  
"I have to get out of here!" I said to myself quietly as I looked around for a way to get away.  
'Alt mode suggested. Searching Alt form.' The voice pinged in my head.  
"Alt-what?" I asked myself but before an answer presented itself. 'Alt form found. Now beginning transformation.' A bright green light emerged from my eyes, and I was out of my body again.  
'This is really annoying." I thought to myself before focusing on what was going on with my body...or what was left of it...  
The human body I once resided in was gone, replaced with a mechanical exoskeleton. It looked a lot like the robot body I woke up in, but a little smaller and down on all fours. I watched as this robot swiftly and almost silently transformed into the car I was hiding behind.  
It was a small black four door Toyota, with flower petal on the side.

"What the hell happened to my body?!" I nearly screamed. "Those bastard Project M freaks did this to me!" I thought to myself. Before I could do anything else I was back in control of the vehicle. The anger inside me welled up until I heard an engine rev. It took me a couple of moments until I realized it was me who made the loud sound.  
'If I ever get the chance I swear I'll wring their stupid necks!' I thought to myself  
without realizing it I had slowly started to move forward.  
'For the instance I'll be a little thankful for this, because they'll be looking for my human body not my car form.' I thought to myself as I experimented moving forward, backwards and turning. "Though it's really their fault I'm in this situation in the first place!'

Just as I had gotten the basics down, and pulled out of the parking spot I was in, three police cars pulled up, and a few men and a woman were on foot.  
I took a couple of deep breaths, which sounded like the car was stalling, before slowly driving forward past the first car. No one gave me a second glance until I reached the officers on foot. The woman knocked on the driver's window and told me to roll it down. I nearly had had a panic attack right there and then.  
'Hologram active.' The voice pinged, and I was sitting in the driver's seat. Luckily the windows were tinted dark enough that I'm pretty sure they couldn't see me. "Activate disguise mode...?" I said quietly. There was a ping in my head before I felt myself shift a little. I closed my eyes, but the woman tapping on the glass made me open them again. I looked in the rear view mirror and gasped. Looking back at me was an older woman with long brown hair, green eyes and freckles. I grinned before rolling the window down.  
"Can I help you?" I asked. My voice was different also.  
"Have you seen a woman around her early twenties, black hair blue eyes, wearing scrubs?" The officer asked. Two other men walked around the car looking in the darkened windows.  
"No I haven not! Is she dangerous?" I asked feigning fear.  
"No ma'am. She just ran off from the hospital and is need of serious help." She stated.  
"I will be sure to keep an eye out for her though, and I'll give you all a call if I do see her." I lied. She nodded her head as she and the others moved on.  
I grinned as I pulled the window up, and drove the rest of the way down without any hassle. When I pulled on to the road the hologram fizzled out and I was left to find my way around. Before it disappeared though, I had noticed the fuel tank arrow was at empty, so when I saw a gas station coming up I quickly pulled in, though I hadn't thought of payment until I had pulled up to a pump. The hologram came back on and I was able to check the glove compartment and the elbow rest. There was nothing in either spots, but when I looked in the back seat I found the scrubs crumpled up on the floor. When I looked through them I found a pink wallet. I opened it and saw the driver's license that belonged to the nurse. I sighed with a tinge of guilt but looked through the wallet anyways. I found about $150 dollars cash and some credit cards, but knew better than to use those.  
After making sure I was in disguise again, I walked in the store and paid for a full tank. After filling up, I tore down the streets.  
'Fuels tanks restored.' The words popped into my head.  
It took less than 10 minutes to find my way out of the city, and what laid beyond was another barren waste land.  
A few hours of hours later and I found myself at a fork in the road. The main road went on as far as I could see, but there was a small turn off to the right.  
'Let's just see what down here. Might find a place to rest.' I thought to myself as I turned down the rocky road. Eventually the path led to what looked like an abandoned military base.  
'Yeah, there's no chance I'm going there. It's too obvious of a hiding place, and it's too close for comfort to the city and the labs.' I thought to myself before making a U-turn and driving back to the main road. Once there I continued my way.  
A few minutes later I passed the first car since the city. Well truck, I passed another truck. It was big and red.  
Suddenly the profile screen popped up. I flinched a little in surprise, but tried not to let it distract me too much.  
'Name: Jade Ray  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Code: Pro-18360M  
Status: Rouge' the screen stated. A picture came up of a girl around my age, though a bit younger with red hair and blue eyes and a stoic face. The heart monitor didn't appear this time, which I found a bit odd but didn't question it.  
Just as the car passed I noticed the girl in the driver's seat looked strange like she had been through hell and back. She was glaring at me, though the dark bags under her eyes gave off the impression she was in desperate need of sleep.

After we passed the screen disappeared, and I passed no other cars for a while.

The sun was beginning to set when the landscape around me started to change from desert to mountainous forest area.

The paved road I was on forked again. I took the one to the left, and it eventually went from a paved road to a pebbled path. It branched out to several different times, and I ended up just taking random turns. The road I chose began to incline little by little, but eventually it evened out, and suddenly stopped.

"Camping Parking Lot" I read from the sign next to me. I groaned internally, before reversing out of the lot. I hadn't even made it to the previous path, when the voice in head pinged for the first time since I left the city.

'Incoming. Unknown aircraft in pursue.'

Before I had the chance to question it, a loud roar of an engine filled my ears. I flinched back and nearly shouted when a military air craft hovered before me. It had lights and a big looking guns pointed at me.

A strange noise then replaced the roar of the engines. They were a random series of clicks and whirs, and other non-describable warbles; it was like nothing I'd ever heard before.

The clicks and warbles suddenly increased in volume and they jerked towards me.

"I-I don't know what you're saying!" I shouted as I backed up a little.

The plane hovered there for a moment, before it transformed before my eyes. I shouted in horror and backed away as I watched the plane change into a tall robot much like my first form, except with less wires and gears and a sharper looking body. When it finished it was on one knee and was glaring at me with bright red eyes.

"You mean to say you do not speak Cybertronian?" the robot said in an obvious male voice.

When I didn't answer it banged its hands on the ground next to my tires. "Answer me! I know you can speak!" he shouted.

"N-No! I don't know what that language is!" I squeaked out in terror.

The male robot stared at me for a moment before leaning back a little. "Change into your bi-pedal form." He demanded.

"Bi-pedal form?" I asked, then I heard a small pin. My body then began to change. Before I knew what was happening I was looking at the ground in confusion. When a robotic foot came into my line of vision I looked up at the towering male robot. I yelped in surprise before throwing myself back and scooted away.

"What…What are you?" I asked.

His metallic face then changed from anger to shock, and he pointed a metallic finger at me.

"You're a femme!" he exclaimed ignoring my previous question.

I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. "Wh-What's a femme?" I asked.

His shock then changed to confusion. "Your processor is faulty, femme." He stated before swaggering over to me. I tried to back away more, but he grabbed my chin in his strong grip. "I don't see any markings of an Autobot, nor do I see one for a Decepticon." He stated, though more to himself than to me.

I smacked his hand away from my face, and he growled at me. "What is your designation?"

"Designation?" I questioned.

He huffed in annoyance. "Are your processors so faulty that you do not even recognize basic Cybertronian terms, femme?"

I gave him a confused look in return.

He growled at me again before taking a step away and looked at the darkening sky. He stood like that for a few moments.

In that time I looked around and noticed that I had changed into my robot form. I cried out in shock as I looked myself over. I was…different from the last time I saw myself. Now instead of being silver all over I was a shiny black color. Instead of a single large dome on my chest I had the grill of a car and the two headlights. My torso was wider, and covered protectively by what looked like parts of the hood of a car. My legs were a bit thicker too, and they had extra metal on the outer parts of my thigh and calves. What I used to think was my feet, was in fact wrong. Apparently the hollow part underneath was space made for tires. My feet were tires. I couldn't believe it. The other pair of tires were on my shoulders.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I looked over the rest of my body. Most of me was the same except parts that used to be nothing but wires and gears were now covered protectively by some type of metal.

"What is the matter with you femme?" the male asked me in annoyance. "Stop making such a ruckus." He ordered.

All the while he snapped at me, I was trying to stand up, but the new tires made it difficult to do so. In the end I grabbed a tree and pulled myself up, but didn't let go until I was sure I had my balance. "Well excuse me for not fully knowing how to function!" I retorted still holding on to the tree. That's when I noticed how much taller he was than me. The top of my head barely reached up to his forehead.

"What type of processor deteriorating glitch do you have?" he asked with disgust.

"I don't know what that means." I said as the fear of him slowly began to dissolve replaced with pure annoyance.

He glared at me and was about to speak to me when we heard a tree branch snap behind me. I cautiously turned around, but saw no one in the immediate area.

Before I could say anything the male behind me grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down. I was about to question his actions when thunderous bangs cut me off.

"Who's out there?" the male shouted. I looked over at him and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Where his hand had previously been seconds before was now replaced with a type of machine gun I had never seen before.

"Wh-What is that thing!" I shouted and pointed at his hand.

"Quiet femme! Does your radar not see all those insects?" he asked and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"It's a forest of course there are going to be bugs!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

He returned the look before face palming. "You fraggin femme! Are you-" he was suddenly cut off by a barrage of gun fire set on him.

I screamed in fear before crawling away as fast as I could, while trying not to get hit by a bullet, though I wasn't sure how much damage they could do to me.

The male grunted as he began to shoot back.

"Follow me, and do not fall behind!" he shouted as he backed up towards me before changing back into a military jet, and flew away.

From my spot behind the tree I was able to stand up, but I couldn't get a step in.

"Damn wheels!" I shouted before activating what was called my Alt form.

After changing into the car I drove as fast as I possibly could without hitting any trees. Whoever was hiding in the forest was still shooting, but now were focusing their fire at me. I felt the hot pieces of metal penetrate my body, but I wasn't as painful as I had originally thought. Don't get me wrong it still stung like hell and before I was out of the clearing my back tire had been shot at. It didn't pierce the rubber full but I could feel the pain of the air leaving.

Speeding away from the gunfire, I noted that they hadn't followed, so they either had no vehicles-unlikely- or they were on their way.

With that though in mind I sped up, and nearly missed the turns I needed to take to get out of the forest.

When pavement met tires I sighed with relief that I was soon going to be back on the main road. Just as I made it back to the fork in the road, I saw two pairs of headlight coming towards me. After making a hard U-turn, I raced down the road at speeds not normally made for a Toyota. All at once they opened fire at me.

'Shit, what's with these creeps?!' I thought to myself as I tried to doge the bullets.

'Warning, air pressure in right rear tire depleting.' The voice pinged in my head.

I cursed before searching for a program that would help me.

When I came across a tab labeled WEP-4485-ALT, I started it up hopping it meant what I thought it did. A sudden wave of shock ran through me, before I heard an ear splitting bang near me. When I felt I wasn't hurt by that last attack, and the people firing at me had stopped for the moment I risked a peek through the rear.

One of the cars was still following me, but the other was gone, replaced with a burning heap. I cheered at myself, but it was short lived when I heard a loud popping sound.

'Air pressure in right rear tire at 0% now activating program H-7025795.' Without another warning the tight feeling in my chest expanded to every other part of my body, and I was launched forwards at speeds above 100 miles an hour.

I turned in midair so that my back would scrape the ground instead of my face, and closed my eyes. Instead of the ground though I hit what felt like a brick wall. Surprisingly enough I didn't feel too much pain anywhere, except for my ankle and my side. When I opened my eyes I saw that the road had curved away, and I ended up hitting a tree.

"Son of a…" I trailed off once I shook the daze away. The car was now closing in on my though it stopped firing at me. I could see the people in the car speeding towards me from this distance.

Just as I had stood up to run away, I heard a high pitched whistle far over my head, then the car exploded into a ball of flames.

I stared in horror when the realization hit me, that those people are dead.

"Femme, where are you?" I heard a familiar annoyed male voice call out. A moment later the robot fell from the sky. "I said to keep up." He sneered, but I ignore him as I looked at the ball of flames before me.

"You killed them." I said as I limped towards the towering male before me.

He suddenly turned towards me with his guns raised.

"Who are you?" he questioned threateningly.

"You killed them!" I shouted at him in anger.

He flinched back a little as a he made a confused face. "You are the Femme?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I shouted as I pushed some hair out of my face.

"How is that possible?" he asked as he lowered his weapons.

"How? You want to know how?!" I asked as I felt myself snap. "After all this crap, you want to know how I am even possible to exist!? Well if you must know, I was part of an experiment that turns humans into god damned monsters like you!" I shouted as I limped closer to him. Tears were threatening to spill in anger. "They took me away from my family, and my life, and my dreams, so they could make me into what I am now! Because they decided to ruin my life, and end dozens of others, for the sake of who the hell knows!" I shouted. It wasn't until I had finished my rant that noticed I was nearly the same height as he was. He looked a little surprised at my outburst.

'Bi-PedalV2 now operative.' The voice pinged in my head. I huffed at the male before looking down at myself.

The tires that had been previously been my feet were now placed on the outer part of my ankles, and my feet were now more like the males, though my ankle felt like it was ready to fall apart.

Shaking my head, I took a few steps away from the male. "Now I'm just trying to get as far away as possible from the creeps who made me this way, and maybe find my family." I stated, the anger leaving my system replaced with sadness.

"Had I not just witnessed it, I wouldn't believe it. This is indeed a strange occurrence." He said to himself. "Perhaps…" he trailed off.

He stayed quiet so when I looked over at the bigger robot I rolled my eyes. He was looking back at the stars but his red eyes had dimmed a little.

"Thanks for saving me back there, but I guess we part ways now." I said before I started to limp away.

"You're coming with me." He stated.

I looked over my shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You're coming with me. I have plans for you femme. Turn into your fleshy form." He demanded.

"No thanks." I stated before limping away a few steps.

"This isn't an option, it's an order." He stated before he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Do as I say, femme." He said dangerously low.

I glared at him, though when I spoke my voice shook my fear became evident. "And if I refuse?"

He chuckled as his left arm turned into a type of cannon and pointed it at my face. "Come willingly in one piece or come in pieces." He threatened.

"You're a murderer." I spat at him.

"Thanks for noticing." He cackled.

The large weapon in my face began to glow orange and heat up. "Tick Tock." He stated.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I'll go with you."

He grinned before putting the weapon away again. "Fleshy. Now." He ordered before he took a step away and changed into a jet.

I glared at him, and I activated the program. When I finally shrunk down a wave of dizziness, strong enough to make me go down on my knee, washed over me.

"Hurry up fleshy." The male barked. I growled at him before limping over. Just as I was about to ask him what I was supposed to do, I saw a bunched up ball of clothes laying on the ground. I looked over myself and nearly yelped when I realized I was naked.

"Stop wasting time, we must report back!" he snapped as I quickly grabbed the clothes and put them on.

"Sorry for trying to be decently clothed." I muttered under my breath before I walked over to him again. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"As repulsive as it is, you have to climb inside me." He stated.

I made a disgusted face at him and shook my head. "That's not gonna happen."

"I don't like it either, but I am going to need you for my plan to work." He said.

"I want no part of your 'plan.' I just want to see my family again." I told him.

"If you do not do as I say, I will personally take you to your family, and kill them as slowly as I can make it while you watch." He said to my horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"You challenge me?"

I stared up at him, speechless before slowly shaking my head. "No, please…I'll go with you, just please leave them out of it." I begged.

He laughed maniacally as I slowly pulled myself onto a wing and carefully crawled to the opened cockpit.

Just as I had sat down, the jet shot off like a rocket straight into the starry sky above. I screamed in terror when as he flew upside down, before evening out again. He laughed the entire time.

After some time of flying, the last few days of little to no sleep finally caught up to me.

It was the third time I yawned when the male growled.

"What are you doing femme?" he asked grouchily.

"Yawning. It's what humans do when we're sleepy." I stated as I hid another yawn.

"Yes obviously I know that, but why are you doing it?" he asked annoyed

"Because I'm human." I stated obviously.

He grunted, but didn't respond.

"Hey, you what's your name?" I asked after a few moments.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"I was curious, but don't tell me its fine." I sighed, too tired to argue further.

"My designation is Starscream." He told me after some time of silence.

"So designation is a name? Well then my designation is Bea. Nice to meet you Starscream." I introduced myself.

"Don't get the wrong idea femme. I only told you because you should know the name of future ruler of you filthy planet." He said smugly.

If not for the wave of sleepiness that washed over me, I would've laughed.

The last thing I remembered was looking up and watching the starry night sky.


End file.
